Jealous Sasuke
by Juira4ever
Summary: Team 7 except for Sakura are having to spare, when Sakura came with someone following her arguing, like boyfriends and girlfriends, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi, Yamato know who he is, but Sasuke doesn't, he thinks he is her boyfriend, he could be right and could be wrong. one-shots other pairings seven one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story of jealous Sasuke, so I hope you will like it, Naruto doesn't belong to me. I only own the ocs.**

 **Chapter 1**

Everyone is sparing in their teams.

Naruto and Sasuke are sparing, while Sai and Kakashi are sparing as well, while Yamato just watches also waiting for Sakura to come as well.

"Will you shut up for once, snow?" said Sakura coming to team 7 training grounds arguing with someone next to her. He has silver hair and gold eyes, the same age as them.

"Awww, I can't blossom," said Yuki teasing her as they reach the training grounds.

"Yea right! Thanks for bringing me here, which I never ask for you to come anyway, so see ya Yuki" she said with sarcasm.

"No worries, I know you like me pressure next to you," he said a smirk, which Sasuke glare at him.

"Heck no," she said. As he laughs at her turning away going to his own team.

 _"Who the fuck thinks he his, trying to steal my Sakura away from me. I think she moved on from me, but I will never give up my love to Sakura, first I give rid of her boyfriend Yuki, is it, and become her new boyfriend." Thought Sasuke._

Everyone except for Sakura saw a jealous Sasuke, with streams coming from his head, which made them amused.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei's, as you could tell cause of that idiot." Said Sakura.

"No worries, let's spare Sakura," said Yamato.

"Okay," she said.

What they didn't know is that team 8, 9, 10 and Gai witness a jealous Sasuke and we're amused as well.

"Who the hell was that with Sakura, dobe" said Sasuke.

"Hmm, why, are you perhaps jealous, teme" tease Naruto to his best friend. While he looks away blushing.

"O-O-O-Of Course not, dobe, I was just curious that's all," he said blushing a bit.

"Uh huh, teme, if you like her that much, you better stop your ego, before she went to another man arms," he said.

"Wait, isn't she in a relationship with that white hair guy, isn't he, her boyfriend," said Sasuke confused.

"He could be or not, find out for yourself, I here to warn you, if you love her, fight for her and never let her go," he said to Sasuke seriously.

"Hn, dobe, when did you become this much of a love expert, " said Sasuke shock of his best friend.

"Well Sakura-chan is like my sister, so I don't her to be hurt, I only want her to be happy, I only support her with you only, dattabayo" said Naruto.

"Hn, she will be mine soon," said Sasuke, glaring at the two couple in the dango shop laughing. Yuki is teasing and making Sakura laugh, which should be his job to tease and make her laugh, with his arms around her.

"And how you going to that," said Naruto.

"Hn, I'll think about it soon," he said walking away to plan and steal Sakura away from Yuki.

* * *

"So how is, Mitsuki-chan doing" said Sakura talking to her childhood friend Yuki, the one that Sasuke thinks is her boyfriend.

"She's doing good, why jealous," he said teasing her again.

"Tch, yeah right, I just hope you won't hurt her if you did I'll beat you up," she said to him.

"Of course, I won't hurt her, she so precious to me, by the way, the Uchiha looks jealous when I am around you, I think he likes you," said Yuki smirking at the Uchiha jealous face.

"Sasuke jealous, no way, I think you have seen it wrong," she said not believing him.

"Suit yourself, what I saw is true," he said.

"Oh Saki you're here, let's train, and it's nice to see you again snowman, I just have to borrow Saku a bit." Said Tenten dragging Sakura still eating her dango.

"Sure, and stop calling me the snowman, panda," said Yuki twitching his eyebrows.

"Hahaha, of course not, I only will do it, when you stop calling me panda, snowman," she said going out the store.

What they didn't know is that Neji is spying on Tenten and glaring at Yuki, for flirting with her.

Sakura and Tenten were about to spare when everyone came to watch including the sensei, the boys, Hinata, Ino, Karin, Anko, Ibiki and Tsunade. Who wouldn't, the top two strongest kunoichis verising each other.

Also, some ninjas outside the village came to watch, everyone knows about the deadly Kunoichi 6, the members are Sakura the leader, Tenten the weapon mistress, Hinata the water fighter, Ino the controller, Temari the giant fan and Karin the chain.

 _"Where the is that Yuki-baka is, what a great boyfriend he is not even watching Sakura fight, if I was him I will be with Sakura everywhere, so that's why I have to give rid of him, and me and Sakura get together, I will make her fall in love with me again." Thought Sasuke._

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Want to find out the spare between Sakura and Tenten, read the next chapter, and also what plan is Sasuke going to do to give rid of her boyfriend Yuki, he thinks it is her boyfriend.**

 **Song: Jessie girl**  
 **Similar to what Sasuke is thinking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time**

 **Sakura and Tenten were about to spare, when everyone came to watch including the sensei, the boys, Hinata, Ino, Karin, Anko, Ibiki and Tsunade. Who wouldn't, the top two strongest kunoichi verising each other. Also some ninjas outside the village came to watch, everyone knows about the deadly Kunoichi 6, the members are Sakura the leader, Tenten the weapon mistress, Hinata the water fighter, Ino the controller, Temari the giant fan and Karin the chain.**

 _ **"Where the is that Yuki-baka is, what a great boyfriend he is not even watching Sakura fight, if I was him I will be with Sakura everywhere, so that's why I have give rid of him, and me and Sakura get together, I will make her fall in love with me again." Thought Sasuke**_ **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Don't hold back" they both said. Getting there new weapons out, Sakura weapons shape change, with chakra, Tenten special element kunai scroll.

They both got in a fighting stand, and starting to throw kicks, punch's, at each other with amusement speed, that some of the clan in the crowd has to use their kekkei genkai, like the Byakugan, Sharingan an and Rinnegan.

Sakura, started to change her weapon, into a giant axe, and Tenten summon her special kunai in the green scroll.

They charge at each other. They spare so long that made them so even, but you can tell, Tenten is slightly exhaust than Sakura. They stop as everyone clapped in excitement.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you" said Sasuke seriously.

She follow him, wanted to know what does he want. As the two left their friends are betting they will get together today.

He lead her to the Sakura tree, he pin her to the tree and kiss on the lip, that made her in shock.

"S-S-Sasuke" she stuttered in shock, and widen her eyes.

"Sakura, why can't it be me" he said hugging her. She look confused at what does he mean.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Damn it, Sakura, I'm talking about Yuki, your boyfriend" he said.

"Oh, Yuki, hahaha, you through he is my boyfriend, then you are wrong he my childhood friend, plus he has a girlfriend Mitsuki-chan, he is only a brother to me, I love you Sasuke-kun, and it would be always you" she said.

He is shock and happy, but in embracement, of the action he made.

"So you will be mine and be my girlfriend" he said she nodded. He spin her around happily. And made out with her for an hour. They straight their clothes and hair as they made out before. They went back to the others, as Sasuke held her waist close to him, as he smell her cherry blossom hair.

Everyone cheer, as they got together, everyone in Konoha, knows they love each other, both didn't admit their love to each other. As everyone in Konoha were betting on them, some lost and the winners of course has their money. Especially the Sensei and Tsunade.

Yuki of course congratulations them, as he said "don't hurt her". Sasuke replies "of course I won't". And glare at Yuki who is ineffective.

 **End of chapter**

 **This is the end of the first story**

 **The second one will start when I have time for the next chapter. It's short but I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,this is the second part of story number two, about oneshots, of SaiSaku, KibaSaku, GaaSaku, SasoSaku and YukiSaku. Sasuke being jealous of every guy that approach Sakura. This first one shot is going to be about SaiSaku, then KibaSaku, and then, SasoSaku, and then YukiSaku and last but not least GaaSaku.**

 **Chapter 3**

✩ **SaiSaku** ✩ **side**

 **SasuSaku main**

 **One shot**

 **Chapter 2 - Saisaku - Sasusaku**

It's been a week, since Sasuke came home with Naruto and Team Taka, **(A/N: and no, Karin is not going to be bitchy and stuff, but she is with Suigetsu, so she is over that Uchiha, and likes him with Sakura as his girlfriend only and no one else.)** They almost reach to the gate, where Izumo and Kotetsu, were asleep, but woken up, as they felt a pressure close by, they are the gatekeepers of Konoha.

They let them in as the team went to the Hokage tower.

As they are walking, villagers look at them some are nice and some are hateful.

Sasuke saw girls looking at him that he is back and blush as he roll his eye and ignore them.

Some took a bit of a glance towards Suigetsu.

Karin growl and glare at them for looking at her boyfriend and her teammate Sasuke who she think as a brother now. She is not a fangirl of him, but want him to be with Sakura already.

They finally reach to the Hokage tower as Tsunade is waiting for them.

They don't really have a big punishment, but just to do low mission for now and being watch by the a Konoha12.

They accepted it anyway and it's better than putting into the dungeon.

The next day when the Konoha 12 except for Sakura, Tenten And Sai heard this (because they are on a mission and be will back later the afternoon), they went to wait for team Taka and Naruto to see if it's true.

They saw the coming and all ran to them and talk to celebrate their return.

They were shock to find out that Shikamaru And Ino are dating for a year.

A mound mouth and a lazy boy together, but they do say opposite attraction.

Kiba is dating a girl that is similar to his clan as her name is Tamaka and her clan is cats and his is dogs perfect match but opposite.

They were really shock that Choji is actually interested in a girl and seeing one right now more than his chips or food.

Shion has a crush, what the hell is what they are thinking. At how he could of like a girl, isn't he always talking with his bugs so how could he have the skill to have a crush on who.

The most shocking part is that Lee has a girlfriend who like his thick eyes and likes everything about him and doesn't care about how he looks as well and they are happy for him.

Naruto has admit that Hinata and him are dating and Neji want to beat him up, since she is like a sister to him.

The one that is not surprising is Neji And Tenten. They known by now the two have crushes on each other and won't admit it so fast and look at them now. They are now dating.

"Where are Sakura And Tenten by the way." Said Sasuke looking for the cherry blossom.

"Sorry Sasuke, But the both of them are on a mission with Sai and won't be back till this afternoon." Said Ino.

"Sai who the hell is that. He better not put his hand on my blossom, or I'll kill him." Through Sasuke.

"So what ranks are you guys are in." Said Naruto wanting to know since he has been away for about two or three years.

"Oh you will be surprised." Said Kiba.

"Try me." He said with a grin.

"Okay you ask for it man. I'm a Jonin and starting my ANBU exam soon." Said Kiba.

"I was a Jonin, but I, just started joining a ANBU team." Said Ino.

"I'm a Jonin and Had a genin team." Said Shion.

"My youthful people, I'm a ANBU. And I also teach my lovely angelic genin team." Said Lee with a grin.

"I'm a Jonin and I do missions mostly and sometimes help with exams." Said Choji.

"Hi! I'm a Jonin, preparing for the ANBU exam and have my own genin team." Said Hinata.

"Hn! I'm a ANBU, teammate with Shikamaru, Sakura And Sai. If I'm not busy with mission, I'll help out with the clan and examiner for the Chunin exam with Shikamaru." Said Neji.

"I'm also in a ANBU team with Sakura, Neji And Sai. I'm the examiner for the chunin exam." Said Shikamaru.

They were impressed and shock at the same time, because Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura And Sai are in the same team.

"What rank are the other three who are away." Said Suigetsu.

"Tenten is a Jonin, and just join a ANBU team and she is the examiner for the ANBU exam and has her own genin team."

"Sakura is a ANBU, And is in a team with Shikamaru, Neji And Sai. She is a examiner for the Jonin exam and sometimes for the ANBU exam. She is going be the head of the hospital soon after Tsunade step out."

"Sai is a ANBU and he helps with the Jonin and chunin examiner."

They were shock especially Sasuke since he doesn't even know Sakura is that strong. He knows she is strong, but not this level by overtaken both him and Naruto in ranks.

The next day they met up again but with Tenten, Sakura And Sai, Who Sasuke hates and don't even know him.

When Sasuke saw **his** Sakura walking towards them with a pale man and he knows that is Sai. He glare at him.

While everyone else notice and smirk at the Uchiha jealousy.

He drag her away from everyone and mostly Sai. He growl under his teeth that Sakura is his.

Everyone is amused at how he is acting right now.

He drag her to the training ground and pin her to the tree. She looks a bit taken back by his action.

Now that he get a good look at her up and down, he actually blush at her appearance.

She looks so really beautiful in his eyes already.

She has her pretty blossom pink hair in a high ponytail. Her green emerald eyes is so bright and pretty, making him can't take his eye of her. She has a purple diamond yin seal on her forehead. She is wearing a red kimono with green outlines and has petals as her texture.

"W - What is it Sasuke, that you drag me here from everyone else." She said.

"Sakura." He said looking at her with serious in his eye.

He suddenly kiss her on the lip pinning her arms above her head. She looks shock at him kissing her, she try's to break free from him, but can't since he is too strong and she can't use her arms either.

When he broke the kiss he hug her and she blush at his sudden action.

"Sasuke, What was that for." She Said.

"Sakura! Please call me Sasuke - kun, like you always do. I, don't like to see you with another pervert male. Only I can touch you and kiss you. Your mine, I love you. Please don't go to pale man Sai and be with me instead. Be my girlfriend." He said seriously, holding both of her hand in front of him.

She looks shock that he felt this way and smile at him.

"Sasuke - kun! You know no one could replace you in my heart. I only love you and only you. I know you will protect me from my pervert fanboys. Sai is only my friend and a brother to me and I've no romantic feelings for him. I only love you and yes I will be your girlfriend." Said Sakura hugging him as he hug her back with a smile.

"Your mine and only mine. I love you. No one could have you except for me and I'll never let you go." Said Sasuke looking at her before he kiss her with all his passion holding her back. As her arms are around his neck and kiss him back.

After a minute they broke the kiss and smile at each other and he held her hand and went back to the others.

When they saw the couple they congratulated them.

 **Bonus - lemon scene**

Sasuke and Sakura are in their secret place.

With him kissing her on the ground and him on top of her.

He removed every clothes they both wore. As she blush and tries to hide herself from him.

He smirk and just said she is still gorgeous to him.

He kiss her on the lip and lift her leg up and plug himself inside of her.

Making her scream in pain and have tears in her eyes. With blood coming out of her core.

He stop to let her adjust his size inside of her and kiss her tears and on her lip to make her feel better.

She wrap her arms around his neck and nodded at him.

He wrap his arms around her back and started to thrust her in and out of her in a slow and steady pace.

He twitch and growl a bit of how tight her walls are and how good she is being just inside of her and knows she is just a virgin and he is as well.

He is glad she has not given herself to anyone And was waiting for him.

She moan and ask him to go a bit faster.

He smirk at her and bring her legs wrap around him and started to pound into her fast and hard.

Making her moan and him moaning and groaning at the same time. He lick and suck Her bouncing breast, as she moan and he is smirking and kiss her on the lip.

He is smirking is because he is the one who is making her in pleasure and the one making her feel good and making her scream his name and only his name.

He start to fuck her deep and rough making her scream his name loudly. He scream and moan his name as well and her walls are starting to tighten around him.

But he doesn't care and just want her as his already and started to squeeze in her tight core and went and thrust inside of her wild and harsh, breaking her walls.

As she scream in pure pleasure and him groaning in pleasure.

With a couple of of big aggressive thrust, she came on him, as he pour all of his cum inside of her not missing any single drops.

He kiss her one more time before he got dress and help her to get dress after he removed his member inside of her pussy.

He pull to his lap and kiss her and hug her as they have a relaxing and pleasure time together and he finally made her as his forever and would bear his name and his kids in the future.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it and sorry for not updating for a long time.**

 **I've a lot a assignment to do in my art and design school and don't have the time to update. So sorry about it.**

 **And I can't help but to put the lemon scene in, but you can skip it if you don't like lemon or smut scene.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SaiSaku**  
 **KibaSaku** ⬅️ **[Here]**  
 **SasoSaku**  
 **YukiSaku**  
 **GaaSaku**

 **Chapter 4**

 **KibaSaku - side**

 **SasuSaku- Main**

 **Now:**

Team seven are training in their training area.

Naruto and Sasuke sparing with each other. While Sakura And Sai are sparing with each other, as Sakura trying her best to beat Sai up with his naming sense.

What she didn't know is that Sasuke keep glancing at her while sparing with Naruto.

Yamato asking Kakashi not read his book and watch them train.

Team eight came over to spare with team seven.

"Since we got two teams let's spilt everyone up." Said Kakashi.

Team one is Hinata, Shion, Sasuke and Naruto.

And team two are Sakura, Kiba And Sai.

"It's not even and mission one more person and we are the sense so it won't be fair." Said Yamato.

Sakura text someone on her phone and silver hair came and yell her name.

Sasuke glare at him and who the heck he is.

"Okay! Good Yuki, go in Team 2." Said Kurenai.

Sasuke whispers to Naruto at Who he is and he replied that he is Sakura childhood friend.

The two team start to work together and sparing until the other team is down.

Sakura slip a bit and was about to fell, Sasuke saw this and was about to catch her, but Kiba got her faster and made Sasuke glare at dog boy and clutch his fists.

"Sorry, Sai, Yuki! Cover for me. Are you okay Saku. Your not hurt right." Said Kiba holding her waist.

As the two nodded and block the attacks.

As Sasuke is seeing red right now at the scene, he should be the one holding her and not that stupid mutt.

"Yea! I'm Okay, sorry for dragging you guys down." She said as he pull her up.

"No, your not we are a team." Said Kiba, as the two look at each other, if they are in their own world.

Sasuke went between them and they block it of, as the two team attack again.

Sasuke hates Kiba coming close to Sakura.

After the fight both teams went and go their own thing as the team meeting ended.

Sasuke drag Sakura somewhere and kiss her deep and passion, as her eyes widen, as he kiss her full of jealousy and possessive.

She finally wrap her arms around him, as he wrap around her waist and kiss her more deeply before breaking the kiss.

He pull her to his lap and hug her under the tree.

"Be mine Sakura. Be my girlfriend and I will cherish you forever, I get jealous at guys hitting on what is mine." He said kissing her neck as she moan.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, I'll be yours and I have always love you." She said leaning against him.

As he kiss her again and touching her, as she gave out a moan.

They look at each other with smile and blush on their face.

As he wrap his arms around her waist possessive, while they are going home.

He is going to make her his, in his bed, sleeping next to her as he made her his. And waking up, to find her next to his as he kiss her lip.

 **End of oneshots**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long and I hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SaiSaku [chapter 3]**  
 **KibaSaku [ chapter 4]**  
 **SasoSaku** ⬅️ **[HERE]**  
 **YukiSaku**  
 **GaaSaku**

 **Chapter 5**

 **SasoSaku- side**

 **SasuSaku- Main**

 **Now:**

Once Sasuke and his team came with Naruto.

Everything in Konoha suddenly change and it's different from before.

It's like yin and yang, darkness and light mix together.

They ran to check it out and saw everyone giving auras out, one for hating the idea and the other liking the idea.

It's mostly fanboys with black aura and fangirls with white aura.

They were shock and wondering what is going on and all teleport to the tower.

They saw the Hokage there with the Akatsuki and were about to attack.

Especially Sasuke to his brother, but got stop by three captain ANBU.

He saw a mask with bird, tiger and bear.

He wonder who they are and why they look so familiar to him.

"Neji, Sakura, And Shikamaru you can stop now." Said Tsunade.

As she said the three names , he and everyone were shock.

As the three took their mask of, and couldn't believe they were all captains with their own team.

They stood back, as Sasori is close next to her and Sasuke glare at him and he smirk Sadistic towards Sasuke.

"What's going on and why are there black and white aura from those fans." Said Sasuke.

"Why are the Akatsuki here and why are Sakura and Sasori so close to each other." Said Naruto.

"Well the Akatsuki are now allies with us and promises not to do anything." She Said, as they look shock.

"The two mix auras outside are betting if, Sakura And Sasori look good together. Mostly the fanboys hates the idea of Sakura being with Sasori, while the fangirls love the ideas of them together and then they can flirt free with Sakura having a boyfriend."

As they all look shock again at what they just heard.

"Why, are they wanting them together." Said Sasuke with jealous and a glare towards the red head.

"Because, look at their hand Are cuff together, so that's why there are so much trouble. Because I accidentally put a Jutsu on them and it will only last for two hours." She Said.

As they nodded and can see why the fangirls line them together, because of their hair colour, like a apple and cherry.

Sasuke is still not happy, to come back to see this and wasn't prepare for it.

Tsunade gave them no punishment, but low on missions.

Itachi told Sasuke the truth on his clan and the elders.

He was shock and mad if those hags.

Tsunade Said she already deal with them and they were dead.

They all went out, as he drag Sakura with Sasori out the door.

They all sweatdrop and saw the fight.

After two hours, the cuff came unlock.

Sasuke saw this and took Sakura away before glaring at Sasori, who look amused.

Sasuke admit his love for her and kiss her.

As she kiss him back and miss him so much.

They were together and holding hands.

As the fans saw them together, they gave out a black aura.

But Sasuke gave out a more dangerous one and they back away from them.

Everyone laugh and congrats the couple as they both blush.

 **End of chapter**

 **Three or two more to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SaiSaku [chapter 3]**  
 **KibaSaku [chapter 4]**  
 **SasoSaku [chapter 5]**  
 **YukiSaku** ⬅️ **[HERE]**  
 **GaaSaku**

 **Chapter 6**

 **YukiSaku- side**

 **SasuSaku- Main**

 **Now:**

* * *

As Sasuke came back, he hasn't seen or talk to Sakura lately.

He's been wanting to see and talk to her and tell her feelings for her.

But she is on a ANBU mission right now with her team and won't see her till next week.

He is hanging with the team except for Sakura, as she is on a mission right now.

They saw a boy, who is handsome and came running towards them asking for wanting to see Sakura.

"Hn! Who are you." Said Sasuke not liking whoever this is, looking for their female teammate.

"Huh, you don't know who he is, teme." Smirk Naruto, enjoying Sasuke clueless self.

"Who is he dobu." Glare Sasuke at Naruto, for knowing and not saying anything to him.

While the boy and Kakashi look amused, by how they are acting.

"By the way I'm, Yuki, Saki childhood friend, pleasure to met you Uchiha." Said Yuki.

"I didn't know she had a childhood friend." He said, and still don't like Yuki.

"Neither did we, and we were shock as well." Agree Kakashi.

"So where is she anyway." Said Yuki.

"She's on a mission and won't come later today." Said Naruto.

"Oh, is that so, I'll wait for her then." He Said, as he created a glass ball to show where Sakura is at.

Team seven looks shock that he could locate Sakura that fast.

"Yuki, what the heck do you want, I'm kinda busy here." Said Sakura in the glass fighting some high ranks ninjas.

"I, know, but when are you going to be done." He said.

"Just let me finish this last Ninja and then I'm finish with my mission." She said and the screen went blank.

As he put the glass away and team seven is watching him.

"Hn!" Said Sasuke and wanting to ask him something.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that." Yuki said clueless.

"Oh! Don't worry about this jerk, he is always like me that. But I'll translate for you, he said are Sakura boyfriend." Said Naruto.

"Maybe, maybe not, you can ask her that." He said with a smirk, that put Sasuke angry for some reason.

Kakashi is reading his book and listening to this in amusement.

Later in the day when Sakura came home and going towards team seven training grounds.

Where she saw Naruto and Kakashi resting against the tree, and watching something in amusement.

She saw Sasuke, the boy she wants to give up on, but can't since she still love him.

He is battling her childhood friend Yuki, who was her first crush.

"Sakura - chan, your back." Said Naruto.

"Yea! What's going on." She Said, as the fight stop and look at her.

"Well, Yuki wants to wait for you and Sasuke ask him to go home, but he won't and the both started to fight." He Said.

"Okay! So what did you need Yuki." She Said, with a sweatdrop That Sasuke will fight with anyone.

"Hi Saki! Can I borrow your game, mangas and anime's again, I need to look for the next series." He Said, and she aight, as the boys look at him in disbelief.

"So you want me to finish that quick, just do you can borrow it again. Why are you my first crush again. I'm glad I gave up on you ages ago and don't have to put up with your dump reasons." Said Sakura glaring at him, as he grin at her.

Sasuke felt relief for some reason, that she's not his girlfriend and glad she gave up on him. He hates Yuki for taking Sakura away from on him.

"Ciao." He Said and exciting to revived his things he borrow from Sakura.

"I, didn't know you like mangas and anime's Sakura." Said Kakashi.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." She said bring it out to show him with twinkle eyes.

As the rest sweat drop at her.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about something." Said Sasuke.

The others know when to leave and went to do their own things.

"What is it." She said clueless.

"Do you still love me." He Said with wyes telling if she still do.

"Yes! I even want to move on and forget about you. But my feelings won't let me, as I still love you, and all those things you did to me. But I can't stop loving you." She Said not trying to cry.

He did something that is not like him at all. He hug her close to his body.

"S - Sasuke..."

"Sakura" He look at her seriously, as he kiss her.

She looks shock and didn't know what to do.

As he broke the kiss and look at her with dead serious eyes.

"Sakura, I'm not a man with words, but actions. I want to tell you, that ever since I came back, all I can think of is you. I want to tell you I love you and how you made my heart beat. I get jealous over, that white hair Yuki is it, being so close to you. That's my job. Please be my girl." He look at her.

She looks so shock and took his every words and had tears in her eyes.

She hug him, as he hug her back.

She agree to be his girlfriend, he gave out a rare smile and kiss her on the lip.

After five minutes of making out, they held hands both with a happy smile.

Everyone is shock when they heard the news, the one who were beating on them, gave out a cheer, for how many days or months they would hook up. The losers face it to the winners.

* * *

 **End of one shot**

 **Sorry I took so long, I been very busy with loads and loads of school work.**

 **Two more chapters left**


	7. Chapter 7

**SaiSaku [chapter 3]**

 **KibaSaku [ chapter 4]**

 **SasoSaku [ chapter 5]**

 **YukiSaku [ chapter 6]**

 **GaaSaku** ⬅️ **[HERE]**

 **Chapter 7**

 **GaaSaku- side**

 **SasuSaku- Main**

* * *

 **Now: Chapter 7 - GaaSaku**

The kazekage Gaara is coming to the leaf village for a meeting with the Hokage.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is training with the other Konoha 12, not included Sakura, Shikamaru, And Neji. The three are in the sand ANBU team and were going to meet the Hokage.

Sasuke felt like something will happen bad to his Sakura and felt someone will steal her away from him. They are dating of course, when he realises his feelings for her once he is back from his leaving the village punishment. He shocks and burn fanboys coming close to Sakura and scared she will leave him for them and some fangirls who he doesn't want to deal with. He saw her with Shikamaru and Neji, as both Ino and Tenten went to hug their boyfriends and they smile and kiss their girls.

He knows most of the Konoha 12 hook up together. Like Naruto and Hinata. He was Wally shock when he found out his dumb blonde friend know how to ask a girl out and is not dense to what he called him to be.

They say opposite attracts so it's probably true loud and shy got together. Also loud and lazy got together as well. You know who I'm talking about Ino and Shikamaru.

Neji and Tenten know each other super well and has been in the same team and us fighting partners. So there is no surprise there if they hook up. Kiba is with a girl call Tamaka who use cats and he uses dogs, so they are also opposite with the animals of their clan.

I am really shocked the most of Choji and Lee having a girlfriend and never knew there are girls who like their personality unstated If looks and there are about only 30 - 40% of girls who won't just like your looks so I'm happy for them. Shion is starting to be interested in a girl he found cool.

So back to the story, I saw someone standing to my Sakura and it's the Kazekage himself Gaara.

What is he standing so close to my girlfriend and better yet what is he doing here? Naruto asks the question I was about to question.

He said he is here to see him and Sakura train of course. Of course, these two are She he is the closest to. But I can't help to feel jealous and I know he doesn't have feelings for Sakura but brother love for her, but I still can't shake that through from my mind.

I took Sakura hand told the others that I want to train with her privately. The others smirk at me and know I'm jealous, so I glared at them and continue to drag my girlfriend. Not before I caught Gaara smirk in his face.

I growl at him and took my girl away from the scene. I kiss and hug her, She sight and know I'm jealous, so she kisses me back passionately. We were making out for quite a while before I pull her on my lap to let her sleep as she seems tired. I sleep and cuddle with her, and not wanting her to leave me. I'll deal with Gaara later for making me so jealous but I want to sleep now.

 **End of the chapter or one-shot if you want to call it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The last and final chapter of the moment between SasuSaku. Might include smuts so do be warn and not to read it if you are under 18 or 17.**

 **Chapter 8**

Sasuke and Sakura are like 19 here and soon getting married. They still have fans even if they are dating for so many years. He became an ANBU captain and the head of the police force like his father was. She became the head doctor of the hospital and is also an ANBU captain.

As they are walking he saw the boys or men he doesn't want to see, because they might steal his woman. There stood Yuki, Gaara, Sai, Kiba And Sasori standing there with smirks and amusement in their eyes. As Yuki, Sai and Kiba only want to make Sasuke pissed. And Sasori And Gaara has a bit of feeling for Sakura.

Sakura greeted them with a smile, as they hug and smile back at her and had smug face while looking at Sasuke who glare at them, for touching his women.

He pulls her to his chest protective and has a scowl on his face looking at his rivals. He drags her away fast and he heard them snickers and laugh at how easily jealous he is. He took her to his house and lock his door and carry her to his room.

"What's wrong Sasuke." She questions him after they enter his room and he licks the door behind them.

"Sakura, I can't wait for the wedding any longer, I want you now and right here to claim you and let them know your mine." He looks at her seriously.

She looks at him and cup his face, as he lean and kiss him in the lip.

He looks taken back, as he held her waist and deepen the kiss, pushing her back as she stops by the bed, before he pulls her on the bed and continues to kiss her, he is on top of her still kissing her. Her arms are around his back and she kisses him back as well.

"Sakura." He looks at her, kissing her gently on her neck, to her collar bone and near her chest, and lick to make red hickeys in her body.

"Sasuke, did you really mean what you said and want to do it with me, so why me of all people that you want to spend your life with. When there are other beautiful and pretty women out there who be perfect for you." She looks at him.

He stops and looks at what she just said, He cuddles her closer.

"Sakura, I really love you, ever since genin but didn't show my true feelings for you until now. You're the only women in my life I will spend with and created a family with you together, as we are the only members of our family. No women can replace you, in my heart. Even I was away all other women are the same they only like my looks and never the inside unlike you who love both inside and outside. That's why I only want to do it with you, we are getting married soon so why not start early." He said to her seriously.

When she heard what he said she cry in tears of joy and hug him tight, he licks her tears away. And kiss her cheek softly.

"Sasuke I love you too. I love you since genin, I love both of you inside and out. But I hide my feelings when you left because I don't want to seem weak when you came back. I got stronger and try to move on, but you always manage to find your way in my heart even if I don't want it. I thought you had a girlfriend when you were gone, but it turns out false and you have always loved me like how I love you. I want to spend my life and be with you." She said to him seriously.

He Smiles at her with excitement that she feels the same as him. He always knew she would be the one for him.

"Then can we do it today before the wedding." He held her hand to his face and kiss it.

"Yes, of course, I want it with you." She smiles brightly at him and hugs him.

He started to kiss her gently and softly, unbutton her ANBU vest, and throw it to the floor, before pulling her top off and throw it somewhere on the floor. She helps him to take his ANBU vest and top to the floor, he showed his muscular body to show, as she blushes and he chuckles at how cute she is. He kisses her more, with his hand behind her back and unhooks her bra into the floor. As she screen and try to hide it. But he stops her and looks at her.

"Don't hide it from me, love your look so beautiful I love everything about you." He said to her.

She looks at him, before kissing him again.

He smiles as he broke the kiss, he went on the side to suck her breast and rub her entrance cover by her fabric, making her wet as she moans. She touches his clothes on his member, as she starts to stroke him up and down, he groans and growls in pleasure. He felt she is ready, he pull her pantie off, he pulls her legs up, as he licks her wet juicy core up and down, making her moan and try to push him away. But he held her tight and continued to lick her in and out of her, she screams in pleasure. When she cums on him, he licks and sallow her seed inside of him, before he pulls his pants down to show his big length. She knows the message he is giving her. He is aching for her to give him her blowjob on his member. She got down on her kneel, put her breast between his member and play with it, as he moves his member up and down between her breast with a moan. She starts to lick his length, making him moan and throw his head back, bringing her sucking his member down more and thrust in her mouth deeper, as she moves her breast between his member. He came inside of her and she sallow his seed inside of her. Before he pushes her on the bed, and open her legs wild, he positions himself at her entrance looking at his soon to be wife.

"Ready, the love I'm going to put it inside of you. We are going to be in one mind and body to make you mine." He said rubbing her in and out.

"Yes! Put it in please Sasuke I need you inside of me right now." She growls at him as he smirks at her.

He thrust inside of her fast and hard, making her scream in pleasure. He held her waist close, as her legs are around his waist. He kisses her and fucks her wild and deep, making her scream in pleasure and he groans at how tight and wet she is.

"Ahh... fuck... shit... Sakura you feel... ugg so damn tight, you feel so right with me being inside of you and I love how wet and tight you are." He Moan enjoy being inside of her and thrust her dark and hard.

"Ahhh Sasuke, more, I want more, go crazy fuck me like your life is ending" She Moan and scream in pleasure as he hits her best sweet spot.

He grins and smirks at her. He held her even tighter, before fucking her crazy, rough and harsh like the world is ending. Shaking the bed and things on the table, moving her inside of her with his might, he has lust and love in his eyes, holding her hand, as he sucks her breast and kisses her lovely. With a couple of big thrusts, he came inside of her hard, spilling White sticky cum inside of her core to make her have his kids. He took it out and laid down cuddling her and kiss her softly.

"You are so good and better than the other days when I made love with you." He smiles at her, wrapping his arm around her waist with her body press against his.

"You are so in control when making love, next time let's have food sex." She is cuddly against his neck.

"Good idea, I wouldn't mind having a Sakura cake, with me licking your body full with cream and making love with you." He talks dirty at her blushing face.

"Stop teasing me Sasuke. The wedding is tomorrow we have to get ready." She kisses him.

He smiles at her and glad she is in his life. He doesn't know what to do if she is away from his life. He would not know what is love or feelings is anymore and there is no one to teach him if she isn't in his life. She is the only one he would fight for and the one he would kill to be with and no one can but in their relationship.

* * *

The next day is time for their wedding, they both got the dress and went to prepare for their big day. The boys Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Suigetsu, And Riku are helping him get ready for his big day.

"Look how much you have grown, just yesterday you didn't even know how to confess." Joke Naruto to lighten the mood.

"Cut that out dobu, I'm nervous that what if she say no." Said Sasuke with his hand twitching.

"Why are so worrying about Uchiha. She loves you and only you." Said Neji.

"You don't know that Hyuga! What if that will happen to you and Tenten." He snapped.

"Don't bring my Tenten into this and we will never be like that and will not be separated after the wedding either." Said Neji.

"Sasuke, your so troublesome! But I know Sakura won't love anyone else but you." Said Shikamaru.

"I know because I have been a team with her. Even on missions when guys flirt and try to seduce her, her heart only belongs to you Uchiha." Said Neji.

"That's right. She even turns down every guy that confess to her. Every single day she will get lots of presents, flowers, soft bears and chocolates giving by her admire." Agree Suigetsu.

"Plus some of them might be more handsome and richer than you. And even some from other village confess to her. Added Riku.

"But she chooses you and only you." Said the boys.

Sasuke felt confident now and how she only loves him. He will deal with those admires later, so what if some are more handsome, sexy and richer than him. They won't be able to get Sakura as her heart belongs to him only.

* * *

With the girls Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Karin and Temari. They are helping Sakura getting ready, with makeup, and hair, for the wedding.

"You will find Sakura we are with you." Said Ino to her childhood best friend. Putting mascara on her lashes to darken it, and use the eyelash machine to curve it more, before putting small crystals on her lashes to make her more elegant.

"What happened if I mess up and that he doesn't want me anymore." She said nervously.

"You won't mess up, we are here with you, Sakura." Smile Hinata, painting her nails green, then putting some cherry blossom jewels on her nails.

"If he did, then he will get the biggest beating of his life with no mercy beating him up." Grin Tenten lightening the mood. She is brushing Sakura hair and curly her hair to make her stand out.

"He won't get away with it. But I know he won't leave you because your the love of his life and he cares deeply about you so much." Said Temari, doing her hair on the other side of Tenten.

"He cares for you and loves you so much. That he doesn't even take a second glance at other women apart from you. Even if they want his attention his eyes is always on you. So, of course, he won't leave you when is he truly loves you with all his heart." Smile Karin, as she finishes doing the foundation on her face before Ino put the massacre on her eye. Karin started to add blush on her face and put a peachy light gloss pink on her lip.

With the finishing touch, she looks ready, they put some accessories on her hair to make it more elegant. Sakura put on her wedding dress, with the girls helping, before putting the veins covering her and gave her the blossom bouquet.

The girls are her bridesmaids and they are dress in light colours of silver (Ino), gold (Temari), blue (Hinata), green (Tenten) and red (Karin). The wedding started the set is outside, with lots of blossom tree and a sparkling clean lake. There are a ring of flowers where the priest is standing.

* * *

The wedding started, with the music as the bridesmaids and best men walk in all holding hands in couples, going to the front before letting go and waited for the soon to be married couple coming out.

Sasuke walks in proud and nervous in his eyes. He is dress in a kimono, having an ego version wedding. His hair is stylish and looks even more handsome than before. He went up waiting for his soon to be wife appear.

Girls swoon over his handsome and sexy look but know they can't have him as he is getting married to the most strongest Kunoichi and know she is always the one for him.

The song started to play again, as the bride cane out with Kakashi taking her in as she doesn't have a father to take her to the aisle. Everyone gasped and look at awe at how pretty she is.

Sasuke is the most shock, he gulps hard and looks at his dear wife he is going to marry now. He has to keep control of his lust for her and not to rip her dress off her right there and take her in right now.

She is wearing a pure white dress with glitter gold on the bottom with flowers around the dress. Her face is all dolled up and elegant, he hair is all wavy with flowers and pearls in her hair and had an overhead braid over her hair, with a tiara that is connected to the veins covering her face and she is holding on to her bouquet.

She went up to Sasuke. The priest says all the words the wedding would have.

As he asks them to kiss after they are man and wife.

Sasuke lifts her veins up and saw how pretty her face is. He kisses her passionately and gentles with love. Before breaking the kiss, as he held her hand as everyone stood up and cheer for the newly wedded couple.

All the girls went towards Sakura, as she bouquet and it landed in Temari hand, she blushes and Riku proposed to her and she said yes, everyone cheer for the couple.

Sasuke and Sakura cut the cake and everyone is enjoying the wedding so much. There are dancing and music playing and everyone are all having fun. Sakura leans against Sasuke, he wraps his arm around her waist with a smile.

* * *

After the wedding, they are starting their honeymoon. They arrived in the land of spring, with their room book. Sakura went to their food and felt tired as Sasuke went in and sat beside her.

"Let's go in the hot spring, my wife." He Smirks at her. She smiles at him.

"Sure thing husband." She grins at him.

He unzips her dress, as she got a towel around her body, he pouted in disappointment. He took off her clothes and carry her to the hot springs, he pulls the towel off her and went inside the water as they both relaxed. He kisses her softly in the lip facing him, before lifting her up to sit him on his member, as they both moan in pleasure. She wraps her arms around him and starting to jump up and down on his member, as he thrust in her, sucking her breast and kissing her lip, with water splashing. He held her tight and fuck her gentle and hard as he really cares for her. They kiss and made love with ten rounds as this is their honeymoon. They love in the hot spring, the floor, the couch, the dinner table, the wall, the shower, standing up, against the door, the changing room and boa the bed. With a couple of big thrusts, he cum inside of her, as she laid on top of him.

"Let's stay like this for the night koi. I don't want to leave your body until morning tomorrow." He hugs her body and gave her a kiss.

"Okay," She smiles tired and he gave her a goodnight kiss, with him feeling how tight she is but went to sleep.

The next day he wrote up and found her warm core gone and jump if the bed to search for her. He heard her vomiting inside the sink. He was worry and rub her back and ask what is wrong.

"Sasuke I'm pregnant." She Said scared of what he will say to her.

"I'm going to be a father and that is with you I'm so happy and I will never leave you." He cries in happiness as he kisses her passionately and brings her on the bed to continue last night activities.

After a month the twins are born, Sousuke and Satomi. Both with their father hair colour but with some red and pink streaks. Sousuke has his father eyes with a little green. Satomi has her mother eyes with black in it. This all started because of Sasuke jealousy with other boys or men's and now he finally has the girl he loves and wants and even had a family together.

 **End of the chapter and it's the end of the story.**

 **I thank everyone who read this book and I'm glad you like how it turns out like.**

 **Please feel free to comment, vote and read my other stories, see you again soon.**


End file.
